1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to land vehicles of the dumping type and more particularly to those having an endgate control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, some known gate latching systems for dump body vehicles generally have been controlled by a linkage and lever arrangement or an actuator controlled by the vehicle operator. These latching systems have been manually operated to unlatch the tailgate or sidegate prior to raising the body to dump a load. If the operator neglects to unlatch the gate prior to actuating the body lift mechanism, a potentially dangerous situation is created. For example, in tailgate-type vehicles, the load could shift rearwardly toward the tailgate as the body raises, and, since the tailgate end of the body overhangs the rear wheels of the vehicle chassis, the vehicle could possibly tip over backwards.
Other known systems provide for automatic gate unlatching. However, these systems provide for unlatching when or as the body is raised. Thus, a malfunction of the latch mechanism could create a potentially dangerous situation. It would be of benefit to have a system with automatic gate unlatching which prohibits raising of the dump body until after the gate is unlatched.